


Turning the Bad Boy Good

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter was bad in this century. He gets sent back to WWII to serve under Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. They fuck him,





	Turning the Bad Boy Good

"You've been bad Peter. Really bad. You gotta go."

 

Those were last words that Peter heard in the twenty first century. They sent him back to World War II. He would be used as a solider. Little did he know, he would be put in a battalion under Captain America and Sergeant Barns themselves.

 

They first saw him when they ordered the whole battalion to stand at attention. Bucky had pointed him out Steve. They had been looking for a pretty boy to work directly with them.

 

"You! What's your name?"

 

"Peter Parker, Sir."

 

"Follow Sergeant Barnes. The rest of you, get back to work!"

 

Steve met Bucky and Peter back in his tent.

 

"Why is someone like you in a place like this?"

 

"I was bad. I got sent here."

 

Bucky stared at him.

 

"Yeah? How bad are you?"

 

"So bad."

 

Steve looked at Bucky.

 

"Are you willing to bed bad for us?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"That's Sergeant to you."

 

"I'm sorry, Sergeant."

 

"Prove it."

 

Peter sank to his knees. He pulled open the zipper on Bucky's pants and opened the button. He pulled Bucky's cock out and wrapped his lips around the tip. Bucky gasped and grabbed onto the boy's hair. Steve walked around back of the boy and pulled off his pants. He grabbed the container of vaseline from the table. He positioned Peter on his hands and knees, sliding one finger into him. Peter moaned around Bucky. Steve slammed his hand down on the boy's ass.

 

"Make sure he's ready for both of us."

 

Steve nodded and shoved three more fingers into the boy. Peter's moans were muffled by Bucky's cock in his mouth.

 

"Buck, he's ready."

 

Bucky pulled out of Peter's mouth with a wet pop. Steve slicked his dick with vaseline and pushed into Peter. Peter moaned.

 

Steve smacked him.

 

"Quiet, boy!"

 

Bucky slicked up and pushed into Peter. Peter's eyes bulged. He had never been this full in his life. Both soldiers thrusted their hips at the same time. Peter did his best to stay quiet, occasionally making little sounds every time they brushed his prostate.

 

"You gonna make your commanders cum? Hmm Parker?"

 

"Yes Captain!"

 

Steve let out a groan and tipped his head back. Bucky pulled him into a kiss. They kissed as they continued to thrust into Peter. The boy was practically screaming by the time he came. Both soldiers continued to thrust. Bucky came first, shooting partially into him and on his ass. Steve pulled out and added to the puddle of cum on Peter's ass. Steve laid a smack on Peter's ass.

 

"God, you're so bad."


End file.
